talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Ince
A Far Eastern Spy who is primarily responsible for investigating robbing in the rulnce. Although a little flippant, he has a strong sense of justice and duty. He hates seeing tombs robbed by grave robbers and brigands. To catch a certain international crime mob, he crossed the Twilight Waters along with partners and entered the federation. Using himself as bait, he disguised himself as a traveling musician carrying a fake ancient relic (Gong Chime), in hopes of luring his enemies out. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Star World Nirvana (Guild War) Attribute of Title * Title name: Hidden Imperial Envoy * Title Attribute: All wind type characters in team increase Damage by 24%. Resonance Story The Stolen Artifact In a messy living room, a detective is giving his apologies to Ince’s parents, who are crying for the stolen artifacts.... Seeing all these, Ince had made up his mind that when he grew up he would become an exceptional detective and help others. Law & Justice Ince was born in the Far East, his parents were artifact researchers. After a theft, all of Ince’s family’s artifacts were stolen from their house, but the police never recovered them. Seeing his parents so sad and helpless, the young Ince had decided to himself that when he grew up he would become an exceptional detective and help others. Graduating from the Police Academy with an exceptional grade, Ince wanted to become a detective. However, the more cases that Ince solved, the more he began to realize that being a detective had its own problems too: Officers must always follow the so-called ‘rules’. When investigating a case, Ince had clearly deduced the identities of a number of suspects in a case involving a series of injured people, but as he was preparing to break into the tavern where they were staying to catch them, his superior stopped him, saying he needed a warrant. Ince was upset, “If we don’t catch them now while we can, then what if they go and hurt others later? ” But his superior said, “Even in that case, as officers of the law, we can’t break it ourselves. ” “But isn’t the safety of the people more important than strict order? ” “If those who uphold the law don’t follow it themselves then how would we be able to convince others? If you want to do as you please, then don’t work at the police station any longer! ” Ince had no other choice, he had to let the suspects go for now and apply for a warrant. But just as he had predicted, by the time he got back, the suspects had vanished. Although they were finally caught, they hurt another two innocents during their run from the law. After this experience, Ince resigned from the police force with a heart full of disappointment, and became a maverick private detective. Unfortunate Detective Upon becoming a private detective, Ince had to work hard, but he was able to do as he pleased to carry out his investigations. Ince completed multiple investigations and gained a reputation, becoming a relatively famous private detective in the Far East. Ince was extremely satisfied with his work. However, during one investigation he went undercover into a suspect’s house to search for evidence. What he hadn’t expected was that his old chief was outside watching him, and mistook Ince for a burglar. This chief actually really respected Ince’s talents and was sad to see him go, so he didn’t let this chance to bring him back go. In order to catch his target, Ince and his partner crossed the Twilight Waters into the Federation. He travelled as a travelling musician with a fake “Gong Chime” relic, hoping to use himself as bait to catch his target. Category:Characters